


Beautiful

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Death of a Hydra Goon, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is Scum, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Non-Consentual Medical Procedures, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: He just wants the Asset to understand how beautiful it is, a true gift. It should be grateful.**NO SEXUAL CONTENT OR IMPLICATIONS**





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: "I’ll never stop telling you how beautiful you are."

“Gorgeous,” his handler praised, running a hand over the mutilated skin of his shoulder.

The Asset fought against the urge to flinch away at the sensation of someone touching the red, inflamed flesh. Any sign of weakness would be met with severe punishment.

“It will take time to heal,” one of the technicians was saying. “It’s been grafted directly into his bone structure, anchored in his spine and ribs to compensate for the weight. Even with his enhanced healing, it’s incredible that he’s been able to recover as quickly as he has. I recommend at least another week without any activity that would put strain on the area.”

His handler’s grip tightened on the Asset’s shoulder, forcing him to bite back a whimper.

“He’s gone too far off schedule with the wipes already.”

“The electrical currents could cause irreparable damage,” the technician argued hesitantly, not quite able to look the handler in the eye. “The seizing alone could rip loose the connections-“

“What,” the Asset rasped out without meaning to, staring down at the metal arm at his side, strapped down on the table, “have you done to me?”

“Just a little improvement,” his handler assured, patting his head like one might an errant child. “We couldn’t have you running around with just one arm, could we? And it’s such a beautiful piece of hardware, don’t you agree?”

The Asset’s brow furrowed. Beautiful? No…

“I don’t… I don’t want it,” the Asset said slowly, struggling with the words through a muddled mind. “I’m not some Frankenstein’s monster.”

Frankenstein’s monster? What did that even mean? The Asset didn’t know. He’d  _said_  it, though. Why did he say it if he didn’t know what it meant? Why had he said anything at all? He wasn’t supposed to talk.

…Why wasn’t he supposed to talk?

His handler gripped his chin and pulled his face up so he had to look into that broad, hateful grin. The Asset noted idly that his handler’s teeth were yellowing unflatteringly.

“You’ll want whatever we tell you to want,” his handler said. “Right now, I want you to tell me how beautiful you think your new arm is. You should be  _thanking_  me for my kindness. If it weren’t for the serum running through your veins, you’d have been tossed aside like the trash you are.”

“It’s not beautiful,” the Asset told him, feeling a sudden spike of anger that he couldn’t identify the source of. Something was wrong. An image flashed through his mind of a small, blond man holding a trashcan lid like a shield. “And I don’t owe you  _nothin’_.”

He lashed out, the metal arm breaking loose of the straps holding it in place and seizing hold of the technician’s throat. The room immediately sprang into action and a needle was shoved into the Asset’s other arm, forcing all of his muscles to relax, but not before he managed to snap the technician’s neck. His handler just looked down at the body and tutted disappointedly.

“Just as well, I suppose. We’re going to need to go against doctor’s advice and put you back in the chair anyway. He may as well not be around to see it. It’s rather an inconvenience, though.” He turned back to the Asset, smile back in place. “Just for that, I’ll never stop telling you how beautiful you are. And I’ll make sure you say it back every time.”


End file.
